


Plausible Deniability

by okelay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike notices. of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

PearsonHardman was having an office party.  
It was a chance for everyone to dress up, drink and dance.  
Harvey was making the most of it, Mike noticed. He thought he was trying to dance with everyone. or almost everyone.

Rachel came over with drinks and he took the chance to comment his observation "Have you noticed Harvey never asks Donna?"  
"I'm sorry,what?" she asked,looking at him,diverting her attention from a scene about to happen.  
"Harvey" Mike repeated "he never asks Donna to dance"  
"Oh" she nodded "no, they never dance"  
He made a face

"why not? he dances with everyone. I've danced with him"  
Rachel sighed. "Harvey likes to dance" she explained, "and he likes dancing with Donna" she continued "just not in public"  
Mike frowned at this "So you've never seen them dance?" he asked, trying to understand.  
Rachel smiled and told him "I have, but not at office functions"

He shook his head and looked at her with lost puppy eyes. "I'm confused, is this the can opener again?"  
She shook her head and took a drink "If they danced together everyone would know" Mike frowned,again.  
"Doesn't everyone already know?"  
"They know nothing." She told him, finished her drink "They suspect. there's rumours. but no one knows for certain."  
Mike finished his drink,frowning still "It still doesn't make sense"

Jessica approached then "not dancing,kids?"  
"We were talking" said Rachel  
"I was trying to understand why Harvey and Donna don't dance" Mike explained  
"Oh" said jessica,taking a sip "They never dance in public" He nodded "so Rachel said. but I still don't understand why"

  
Jessica signalled a waiter who brought over a tray of drinks. Talking to the kid was hard work.  
"Do you know what George Bernard Shaw said about dancing?" Jessica asked him.  
"I've never read him" he said,shaking his head.  
"He said it was the vertical expression of a horizontal desire." She explained. She'd have to spell it out for him.

"You can tell a lot about a couple by their dancing. Harvey and Donna don't want that. plausible deniability,you know"

at this,he nodded "Ooh" he said,drinking. "So they don't dance in public cause it would confirm they want each other?"

Jessica laughed,patting his head. "Oh you sweet summer child. They don't dance together cause it would confirm they have each other"


End file.
